Remember Me?
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Sakura joins Akatsuki after feeling betrayed by her friends. What will happen when she's chosen to bring the world into a new millennium?SasuSaku
1. Proluge

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke comes back to Konoha and brings Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo along after they killed Itachi

Summary: What will happen when Sasuke comes back to Konoha and brings Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo along after they killed Itachi and Orochimaru? What will Sakura think when Karin says she and Sasuke were together? Will Sakura leave Sasuke because of the promise they made together when they were kids? Or will she forget him and leave Konoha for good? Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaOOC, SakuOOC. Note: Ignore From hate to Love for a few months till reviews for this story rises to at least 40!!

Prologue

7-year-old Uchiha Sasuke and 7-year-old Haruno Sakura sat together in a field of flowers in the Uchiha gardens. Uchiha Mikoto, 12-year-old Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother and 12-year-old Haruno Hikari, Sakura's sister watched them from the living room window. Sasuke was reading a book while leaning on a tree trunk while Sakura picked flowers to make a flower bracelet. Sasuke yawned as a particular flower caught his attention. He plucked it from the root and stared at it. Sakura went to his side and sat down beside him with a bunch of carefully plucked flowers in her hands. She began making a bracelet while Sasuke examined the flower in his hand. "Ne, Saku-chan?" Sasuke called. Sakura stopped her work and turned to him giving a small 'hum?' He showed her the flower. "What's this flower called?" He asked innocently. Sakura smiled at him as her eyes softened. "It's called a Forget-Me-Not. Or you could also call it a Remember-Me." Sakura answered. Sasuke stayed quiet. He then looked at Sakura. She noticed and turned to him when he tucked the flower behind her ear. He smiled and said: "I know we like each other right now, Saku-chan. But if I find someone who I really love, will you support me all the way?" Sakura stared before giving him a warm smile before nodding. She plucked another Forget-Me-Not and stuck it on Sasuke's shirt. "Okay. If you will do the same with me. And I might go on a long journey and won't be back for a few years. Will you always remember and trust me? Also, will you trust me more than a friend you just met?" She asked. Sasuke nodded in agreement before blushing slightly. Sakura noticed and gave him a confused look. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke looked down. He then looked up and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet innocent kiss. From the living room Hikari and Itachi wrapped an arm around each other's waist and leaned in to each other as they witnessed Sasuke and Sakura sharing their first kiss. Smiles crept on their faces as their mothers awed. Hikari looked at Itachi as he looked back. While their mother's weren't looking they leaned into each other and kissed passionately on the lips.

When Sasuke parted, he was blushing madly while Sakura was shocked and blushed like a tomato. "T-That's a-a- a promise okay." Sasuke said while glancing slightly at Sakura. Sakura who had calmed herself down but was still blushing nodded in agreement. They smiled as Mikoto called them in for dinner and interrogated them about the kiss. Itachi and Hikari sweat dropped at their mother's behavior.

Now, 17-year-old Sakura woke up due to the dream she had about her and Sasuke when they were just kids. Their first kiss and their promise not to forget each other. Sakura tightened her hands to fists. _'That's right… I promised I'll always support him if he finds the one he loves… But… Why Karin? If... If I have to go somewhere now… will you fulfill your promise like I did? ' _She thought sadly.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:Well, this is the first chapter!! Hope you enjoy this!! Remember, READ&REVIEW!!

--

**Chapter One  
Are You Really Happy?**

Sakura yawned as she got out of bed. Her head was spinning due to the amount of alcohol she had last night. _'Stupid Tsunade-sama… Dragging me to a pub right after a mission…' _Sakura thought. She got up and took a quick shower and glanced at the clock. It read 5.30am. _'Ugh… still early…' _She thought. She dressed up in a white ruffled up skirt, a pair of dark thighs, and a zip-up dark blue shirt with her clan's insignia on the back. The shirt showed her shoulders, no sleeves. She wore the jounin vest and black knee boots that hugged her perfectly shaped legs. She wore her hitae-ate around her neck. Checking herself in the mirror she headed out the door grabbing a piece of bread to munch on as she made her way to the training grounds.

As she was walking she saw Sasuke and Karin together. Sasuke was smirking t Karin who blushed deeply. Judging from the way they looked, they had been making out. Sakura scoffed in disgust. Sasuke had come back from killing his brother and Orochimaru with Karin and another two guys from team Hebi. Karin said she had been dating Sasuke for a while and Sasuke actually admitted he was dating her. Soon after that Karin got jealous at how close Sakura and Sasuke were and decided to make rumors of her having an eye for almost all the guys in Konoha. Karin told Ino Sakura was talking bad things behind her back. This was not true. But Ino didn't believe Sakura and began to hate her. That happened to Hinata and the rest too. Only Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, Jiraiya and the elder council believed Sakura. Sakura was happy some people believed her. But the rest of Konoha, they believed Karin.

Sakura sighed and proceeded to the training grounds. She went inside Training Ground 7. It had beautiful scenery and a clear lake to go with it. It also happens to be the training grounds she, Sasuke, Itachi and her sister Hikari used to train and play. She walked toward a tree in the middle of the ground. She leaned her back down on it and sat down. She stayed like that for a few minutes before standing up. A shinning object in the tree hole caught her attention. She dug her hand into it and pulled out a golden Uchiha fan necklace. She then remembered her sister. Itachi had given this to her sister as a sign of his love for her. She noticed a note hanging on the chain. She opened the note.

_Sakura,_

_Join Akatsuki with us. We will pick you up on your 17__th__ birthday. We'll be there to pick you up at 12.00pm. Oh and don't worry Itachi and I aren't dead yet. Sasuke can't kill him that easily._

_Hikari and Itachi._

_P.S: Could you bring the necklace with you? Hikari needs it back. Until then, take care of it for us.-Itachi  
P.P.S: Take care of yourself… Don't let Sasuke get to you. We know how much you love him…-Hikari_

Sakura stared at the note with shocked eyes at the note. Sakura shook her head. _'My 17__th__ birthday is tomorrow… I want to make sure Sasuke is happy with Karin first…' _She thought. She began hitting a dummy.

--

Ino, Karin, Hinata and TenTen walked together laughing about something Karin said. They heard battle cries and decide to check it out. They looked at the person training alone in Training Ground 7. They saw Sakura punching on a dummy. They laughed loudly. "Is she seriously training? With those cloths, she looks like she's putting on a show for the guys!" Karin pointed out laughing. They others joined in. "I mean can you believe it?! She's the ONLY one from us that hasn't reached ANBU yet!" Ino said. "Hey Forehead-Girl! You will NEVER pass the ANBU test! I have no idea how you got to Jounin level!!" TenTen shouted. "Maybe it's because she's so weak that the council showed their pity by giving her a jounin rank!" Hinata joined in. "I have no idea why Tsunade-sama would want to teach a WEAKLING like you!" Karin shouted. Sakura just stood there listening t them. She looked at the sky. _'I wish you would take me now… Itachi-niisan, Hikari-neesan…'_

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji walked down the path to Training Ground 8. They heard a voice yelling: "Forehead-Girl! You will NEVER pass the ANBU test! I have no idea how you got to Jounin level!!" Neji recognized the voice as Karin. There were several other shouts that the boys knew their girlfriends were shouting to Sakura. They made their way to Training Ground 7 to see the girls circling Sakura. Karin seemed to notice their presence and took a step back in shock. She turned to Sasuke. "She-She slapped me!!" Karin whined loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke and the boys approached them. He gripped a handful of Sakura's hair and jerked her head. "You dare slap my girlfriend? Huh Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and kicked her stomach. She coughed up blood. He threw her back and was about to punch her on the stomach when she suddenly disappeared.

Sasuke turned around to see Sai holding Sakura protectively. Sasuke growled. "I wasn't finished." He growled. Sai glared. "For what reason?" Sai asked. "For slapping my girl…" Sasuke replied. Sai sighed. "Even you would betray her like this…" Sai muttered. Ino caught it though. "She's the one who betrayed us Sai!" Ino shouted. Sai glared at her. Shikamaru stepped between Ino and Sai. "If I catch you guys doing this to her again, I'll—"Sai was cut off when Sakura escaped from his grip. "Sakura…" He whispered. "I'm fine, Sai." Sakura stated firmly. Sai's eyes narrowed. "No you're not. That broken bone needs to be healed and fast." Sai added. Sakura glanced at Sai briefly before smiling warmly at him, her back still facing him. "You know, Sai, you shouldn't worry about her—."Karin was cut off by a kunai whizzing past her head.

They all looked towards where the kunai came from. They were shocked to see Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun! How could—." Hinata was cut off by a growl from Naruto. "Karin. I don't want you to spread another lie about Sakura-chan. Got it? Or else…" Naruto paused and cracked his knuckles. "Let's just say no one messes with my little sister." He continued. Karin took a step back. Sasuke stood in front of Karin. Hinata glared at Sakura. "Naruto-kun… How could you be like that?! Sakura is the one who—." Again, Hinata was cut off by Naruto's growl. "Hinata-chan… Do you really believe what this bitch says?" Naruto asked. "Of course I do, she's my friend…" Hinata answered. "For how many years? If I'm not mistaken… you two were friends for only one year while Sakura-chan has been with you for more. You do know without Sakura-chan's help, we would never be together right?" Naruto asked. Hinata stared. "Only one little lie from Karin and you go to her. Hating Sakura-chan on the way." He continued. He turned to the others. "Ino. True that you and Sakura-chan were rivals for teme. But do you think you and lazy-ass will be together if Sakura-chan hadn't encouraged you two to try one date?" He turned to Shikamaru. "Right? Only one lie from the bitch that we all know hates Sakura because she was close to Sasuke and knew more about him that she did… And you guys go and hate Sakura-chan for things she didn't even do." He looked down. "You guys are a pathetic excuse of friends! Believing someone you just met and betraying a friend that trusted you guys with her life…." He looked up. "You guys are really pathetic." He stated. Everyone except Karin, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were in deep thought. "Proof." Sasuke suddenly said. "What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked. "Proof that she' innocent and Karin's guilty. I'll believe who when I have proof." Sasuke stated. Sakura's eyes widened. She glared at Sasuke. Despite the pain coming from her broken bone, she marched up to Sasuke and punched him in the face sending him flying a good few yards. Sakura panted as everyone stared shocked. Sakura stood straight, hiding her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

Sasuke came back a few minutes later, looking pissed and a trail of blood trailed down from his mouth. When he approached her, he grabbed her shirt and jerked her face to look at him. He was shocked to see her crying. "Why are **YOU** crying?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura slapped his hand away and slapped him across the cheek. He turned to glare at Sakura's crying face. "Because… Because you broke your promise you made with me 10 years ago!" She practically shouted in his face and threw something at him. She stepped back and ran away healing her broken bone along the way.

Sasuke looked at what she had thrown at him. A crushed Forget-Me-Not sat in his hand. He smacked his forehead.

**Flashback**

"_I know we like each other right now, Saku-chan. But if I find someone who I really love, will you support me all the way?" Sakura stared before giving him a warm smile before nodding. She plucked another Forget-Me-Not and stuck it on Sasuke's shirt. "Okay. If you will do the same with me. And I might go on a long journey and won't be back for a few years. Will you always remember and trust me? Also, will you trust me more than a friend you just met?" She asked._

**End of Flashback**

"Damn…" He muttered to himself. "Sasuke-kun, Are you okay? What did that bitch throw at you?" Karin asked. Karin saw the crushed flower. "A Forget-Me-Not?" She stated. Sasuke screamed in agony.

The wind blew around them. A piece of paper flew in from nowhere. Sai caught it. He narrowed his eyes and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the paper in anger and read the contents.

_Sasuke,_

_Foolish brother. Letting go of her was the biggest mistake. We were willing to forgive you if you had dumped four-eyes for Sakura. What you just did just sent you the depths of hell. Prepare yourself. We __**WILL**__ be hunting you down from now on. Oh and the 'Itachi' you were fighting the past year was a fake. I am still alive and well in Akatsuki, Sasuke. Be prepared._

_Itachi and Hikari_

_P.S: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY LITTLE SISTER UCHIHA SASUKE!!-Hikari  
P.P.S: I hope you still remember how Hikari hits Sasuke because you are about to feel them once again…-Itachi  
P.P.P.S: Prepare yourself well…-Hikari(A/N:." I know it's a bit weird...)_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Teme, What does it say?" Naruto asked. "Itachi is alive…" He simply said. Gasps were heard from everyone. "But I thought we killed him…" Karin said. "It wasn't him." He said. "We have to report this to the Hokage." Neji stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and left for the Hokage tower. The clouds darkened as rain started to pour.

--

Sakura lay on her bed as the rain made noises on her roof. The clock read 9.50pm. She had spent the day in the hospital tending to foreign patients since the locals didn't want her help. She looked at the note Itachi and Hikari had given her. She needed to make sure if Sasuke was happy before she left. Determined to know, she sat up and concentrated her chakra to sense where Sasuke was. He was at the Uchiha Manor alone. She got up and ran out the door into the rain and to Sasuke's house. Two figures examined her closely as Sakura ran in the rain.

'_I still have one day before Itachi-nii and Hikari-nee show up. I want to know if he's happy with Karin…' _She thought. She arrived in front of the Uchiha Manor. Checking twice that he was alone, she knocked on the door. Sasuke opened and glared at Sakura who glared back. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. "I have one question that will determine what I will do." Sakura said. Sasuke leaned on the door frame. "What's your question?" He asked bored. Sakura took a deep breath. "Are you happy now?" She asked. "What?" He asked. "Are you happy with Karin?" She repeated. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Why?" Sasuke asked back. "Because like I said. Your answer will determine what I will do. Either I ignore you guys for the rest of my life or we all get back together like old times ignoring the lies that had happened." She said. Sasuke sighed. "Can I tell you that tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this but nodded. "I want your answer before 12.00pm tomorrow. That okay?" She asked. "What's the hurry?" He asked curious. "I have a mission." She lied. Sasuke wasn't sure but nodded. "Bye then." She said. "Hn… Bye…" He whispered closing the door. Sasuke watched from the window as Sakura left in the rain.

'_Am I happy with Karin? A part of me says yes… But a part of me says no… Why did you ask me that…? Sakura?' _Sasuke ran a_ hand through his hair in frustration. 'But what should I say to you to make you forgive me for betraying you….?' _He slid down to the floor. "I'm not happy Sakura…"

--

Well then wht else? REVIEW!! Love all those who do!! Thank you to ladyDV011, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, and Keira-Natsume101 for the reviews!! I promise you I'll update as soon as I can!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Well then!! this is the chapter you have all been waiting for!! enjoy!!**

**Disclamer:I do not own Naruto. If i had, Karin would be dead.**

**Thank you to ssncarmen, black and beautiful,laura, Azumi Nagasaki, ladyDV011, K and Jazz, Random, Soap and ApplelovesApple for your wonderfull reviews!!**

**--**

**Chapter two  
Good Bye Birthday**

Sakura woke up the next morning at 5.00am. She had bought presents for everyone for her departure today. Sakura smiled and put on the outfit her mother had made her for her birthday. She wore a black ruffle short skirt, a zip up dark blue shirt that showed her shoulders, no sleeves. On her right arm was a long white glove that cut off right under her fingers, and connected to her shirt by a red strap. On the other arm was the same white glove but had two red ribbons crisscrossing all the way down the arm tied into a bow at her wrist. She wore the same black knee boots. Satisfied with the way she looked, she headed out the door with the presents.

First off the list of presents, Ino. She walked to the Yamanaka house hold and left the piece of box containing a necklace Ino had wanted for years but didn't have the money for it in the mailbox and proceeded to the Nara household. She left him a box containing a brand new shoji board with new pieces that Shikamaru was eyeing for the past few years. Next was the Hyuuga's. She bought a pair of beautiful diamond earrings for Hinata and a set of different history books that Neji always seems to love reading. She bought TenTen a new set of kunai's, shuriken's, senbon and other weapons. For Shizune, a new necklace with her name on it. For Tsunade, new sake's of the highest quality. For Jiraiya, a ticket to a hot spring filled with luxurious girl servants. For Kakashi, she bought him two of the latest Icha-Icha series. For Sai, a new artist pad, paint brush and ink. For Naruto, a picture album containing all of the happy photos they took together. And lastly for Sasuke, she bought him a set of new weapons, a picture of him and Sakura when they were kids and a letter explaining where she will be to hear his answer.

Once she was done giving out presents she headed back home to pack up. When she reached her house, it was already 7.00am. She had spent 2 hours to send the presents. Now she had to pack up some supplies. Half an hour later, she finished and headed out the door. She stopped. _'I still have loads of time left. I want to know his answer… Knowing him, he's not yet awake. Better go get some breakfast first…'_

--

Sasuke woke up at 11.58pm. He had planned to clean the house but decided against it since he still had to figure out what to say to Sakura. He was giving him a migraine and he definitely did NOT like it one bit. He had been thinking all night for his answer he could hardly sleep. He got out of bed and walked to his kitchen. He was about to grab a toomato when a blue box at the front door caught his attention. Curious, he took and unwarpped the box. A card fell out. He read the contents.

_Sasuke, _

_I'll be waiting for you at the Cherry Blossom tree at Training Ground 7 for your answer. Please tell me before 12pm sharp. I'll be waiting... Please come... Because I'll be leaving... Bye..._

_Sakura... I'll always love you..._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Leaving?'_ He thought. Sasuke looked at the clock and cursed. It was 11.58pm already! He had 2 minutes to reach her. He sprinted off not caring about the box on the floor. _'Please wait for me...'_

Sakura leaned on the Cherry Blossom tree she said to meet Sasuke for his answer. Passbyers glared at her from a distance. She felt sad knowing that Konoha's citizens were against her. She loathed Ami more and more now. She looked at the sky. She could tell it was already 11.58pm. She sighed and held the necklace Naruto had given her when she was eating breakfast and asked her why she gave him a present. Sakura avoided the subject. Kakashi had given her a silver bracelet with her name on it. She avoided him when he asked about the presents. Sai and the elders had given her a drawing pad and a new katana. Shizune and Tsunade gave her a new book about poisons and antidotes from all over the world. Jiraiya for once gave something not perverted. He had given her a new pair of boots.

She smiled at the presents given to her. They gave her something to remind them off. She looked at the sky again. 11.59pm. She sighed. He wasn't coming. She put a note with a Forget-Me-Not. She stood as leaves surrounded the area infront of her. A strong wind blew and Itachi and Hikari appeared. Hikari had grown over the years. She had waist lenght pink hair thatwas tied into a neat bun and mesmerizing dark green eyes. She wore the Akatsuki cloack over her black top and skirt. Hikari smiled. "Sakura.. Come..." She said. Itachi held out a hand. Sakura hesitated before taking it. Narutoand the rest except Sasuke arrived at the place just in time to see them dissapere. Naruto rushed to them but he was too late. He screamed her name in agony as Shizune, Sai, and Tsunade came. Hinata explained what had happened. Tsunede and Shizune broke down then and there. Sasuke arrived and Naruto immedietly attacked him. It took Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai to hold him off. Sasuke was confused but rushed towards the Cherry Blossom tree. He notice the flower and note. He picked them up and read the note.

_Sasuke,_

_If you receive this than I'm gone from Konoha. I have followed Hikari-nee and Itachi-nii to Akatsuki. I have also decided that it's no use for me to come between you and Karin. But believe me on this... I did not do or say anything she said I did or say. Please believe me if you really are Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. And if you don't believe me, go to your parents grave and pray before them. Then ask them who you should believe. Me or Karin? I'm sure they'll answer. But remember this well Sasuke... I still love you no matter what happens. My heart was with you since you left the village untill now, yet you refuse to let me have it back... Then keep it. As long as you're happy, I am.. I will always be happy as long as you are... Sayanora, Sasuke-kun, Say Good Bye for me to the others..._

_Sakura_

Sasuke stared at the letter as he felt a pang of regret and guilt go through him. Karin came from behind him and read the note. She inwardly smirked and told everyone about it. Hinata, Ino and TenTen seemed to be lost in thought before breaking down and crying on their boyfreinds shoulders. By now, the guys had also thought of Naruto's words the day before and hung their heads in shame. Naruto screamed and cried at the same time. Sasuke just stood there. But inside he's crying. He clutched the note and flower. Karin was about to hug him when he screamed Sakura's name. Everyone looked at him shocked. The great Uchiha Sasuke was crying.

--

Sasuke kicked his slippers off as he entered the house. He spotted the box and took it. It was light. _'What did she give me?' _ He opened the box and took out the content. It was a black music box decorated with the Uchiha crest in gold. He opened the box. He winced when he heared the tune. It was the tune she sang to him when he nearly died in the fight against Itachi. But the contents of the box made him cry. It was pictures Itachi had took of them when they were kids. Including the day he kissed her. He sunk to the floor. _"Sakura, I'm so sorry... Forgive me and come home please... I love you..." _

--

. I made Sasuke cried!! HAHA!! Well... Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Say what you wanna say in you REVIEWS!! Oh, and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter...

A- Sakura comes back all of a sudden?

B- Karin dies?

C- Sasuke goes off alone to find Sakura?

D- Give your ideas... What do you want to happen

One more thing... I'm going back to my boarding on20/4/08, so I'll check out your ideas first and start writing the fic on 24th May? The deadline is!! 21st May!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is!! The chapter you have all been waiting for!!**

**So sorry for the veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy late update… I've been so busy at boarding school… **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and gave their idea's for this chapter!! I really appreciate the help. My brain was going to scramble thinking on what should happen… anyway, ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAMER**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Because if I had owned Naruto, Karin would never exist and Sasuke and Sakura were already together when they were kids…**

&

_**Chapter three**_

_**Home**_

&

Sasuke, Naruto and the rest were all in the Hokage's office in the morning. They were going on a mission to get Sakura back. Tsunade eyed Sasuke. He looked… tired, sad, angry and frustrated. She softened her eyes. _"I guess he does care about her… And more than a close friend…" _She thought. She let out a small sad smile before briefing her best Anbu team on their mission. "In order to retrieve Sakura, we'll need all of you since you will be facing Itachi, Hikari and Sakura." She began. "Be warned. All of them are very strong. Especially Sakura." Karin snorted. "How can you say a weak girl like her is stronger than us." Tsunade smirked. "I can tell that she's stronger than me, thats for sure." Karin fumed. "Tsunade, do you know where are they going." Naruto asked seriously. Everyone was shocked at how cold his voice was. Sure he was usually serious on important missions. Hinata looked to the side. Even she didn't know he could be so cold. She thought about what Naruto had said two days ago. She shook her head. _'No way... Karin would never lie... But now that I think of it... Sakura has always been close to Naruto-kun...' _She thought. _'If Karin's lying, then I have to get Sakura-san back and apologize."_

"We've heard they had gone to the west of Konoha. They have stopped at the border of Konoha and Suna. If you hurry, you can catch her." She added. Ino raised her hand. "If she dosen't want to come back with us, must we fight?" She asked. Tsunade noded slowly. "Don't kill her. She's suffered enough. No more questions, Naruto, you are to lead this mission. You leave immedietly and Sasuke." She paused looking at the youngest Uchiha. She opened her drawer and took out a necklace with the Uchiwa fan and the Haruno circle as it's main piece. But something was different about the them. The colour for the Uchiwa fan was usually red and white. But this was blue and white with red flames surrounding it. The Haruno circle was usually a white circle, but this one was blue flames lining a black circle. Sasuke satred at the object in confusion and curiosity. "This belong to your and Sakura's ancestors. It looks like they were saving this for the two of you." Sasuke glared. "there's no way for me and that whore to be together." He hissed. Naruto heard and glared at Sasuke tenfold. Suprisingly, Sasuke backed down. No one could blame him though. Naruto was giving everyone the creeps. "Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered. They all saluted and left to get their equitment.

--

Sakura stared at Hikari and Itachi talk. She felt regret and betrayal in the pit of her stomach. A flash of Sasuke's crying face came to her mind. She shook her head. _'No! He dosent love me! He's happy with Karin!' __**'You know your just lying to yourself...' **__'He dosent love me! He loves Karin!' __**'Those tears of sadness and anguish. Do you not call that love? Sadness that you left. Anguish of the loneliness that will come?' **__'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!! He's happy with Karin! I know it!' __**'You are in denial... You cannot accept the fact that he deeply loves you.' **__'If he loves me, why did he protect Karin?' __**'...' **__'Thought so...'_

Sakura was brought out of her own world by the voice of Sakura's voice. "We've got to go, they're coming." Sakura nodded and stood. She was about to walk when she realized something. "Nee-chan?" She called. Hikari looked at her smiling. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" Sakura stared. "Where are we going?" She asked. Hikari smiled. Itachi looked at Sakura straight in the eye from where he stood. "Home, Sakura. We're going home."

--

The Konoha team responsible to retrieve Haruno Sakura dashed from tree to tree. The team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Shino. Naruto and Shikamaru were the leaders, Karin, Neji and Hinata were to warn them of any dangorous traps and enemies, Sai and Sasuke, to make sure there was no one trailing them from behind, Ino as medical support while TenTen, Kiba and Shino were supporters. They traveled at high speed hoping to catch up to Sakura. Well, Naruto, Hinata and Sai at least. The others didn't seem to care.

Ino caught up to Hinata. "I thought you hated Sakura?" She asked. Hinata smiled. "I guess I thought it over and said to myself, there's no way Sakura-san would do anything like that." Ino stared at her. TenTen caught up. "Even after all she did to us, you're gonna forgive her?" She asked angrily. Hinata smiled. "I reallized that believing in someone that you barely know rather than someone who's there for you everytime you need someone is wrong. I know Sakura-san. And I believe her." She said calmly. TenTen and Ino thought and looked at eachother. They fell back to start a conversation with Karin. Hinata sighed. Naruto fell back to run beside Hinata. "You did good, Hinata-chan. I'm glad you finally realized it." Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto looked straight ahead. "Let's get Sakura-chan back home." Hinata nodded firmly in agreement. Sai let out a small smile. _'Hang on there Sakura, we're coming to get you home...' _He thought.

--

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked back. She could've sworn she heard Sai calling her. Hikari realized she had stoped and called Itachi. They sensed Konoha-nins not to far away and they were traveling at an amazing speed. Itachi nodded at Hikari. "Sakura-chan, we've got to go, come on…" She called. Sakura nodded. She was just about to join her sister when they heard an explosion. Neji and Hinata came out and charged at them. Hikari and Sakura dodged them in time. Sasuke and Naruto ambushed Itachi. Karin, Ino and Hinata fought Sakura, while the rest went after Hikari who ran off.

Sasuke attempted to punch his brother but he dodged and punched Naruto out cold into a nearby tree. They continued to fight Sharingan to Sharingan, hand to hand, and katana to katana. Sakura dodged her opponents' attacks easily. She moved easily like water and wind. She was fast that no one could see her punch Karin into a tree. "When did you get this strong?" Ino asked. Sakura smirked. "Since the fight with the fake Itachi. I never wanted to shoe this strength to anyone. I figured it would be so annoying to have Karin insult me more." She added. Sakura grabbed Ino and threw her to where Karin was. Karin being unbalanced fell due to the impact. Sakura then turned to Hinata. "Please come back home, Sakura-chan… And I'm sorry for how I acted towards you." Sakura stared. She smiled. "At least you realized it. Thank you, Hinata-chan…" With that, they charged at eachother. "But Konoha is no longer my **home. **Akatsuki is…." She pushed a pressure point quickly and rested Hinata's unconscious body near a tree.

Hikari came to the clearing dragging all that followed her with a mass of chakra. Hikari smiled in amusement. Itachi still hadn't finished his fight with his precious otouto. Sakura was watching from afar. Hikari wistled and those who were unconscious suddenly woke. Itachi and Sakura jumped next to Hikari. Naruto chased after them but a force field pushed him away. He groggily stood. Sai sent one of his paintings to break the force field but they turned back to normal ink after meeting the barriers wall. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto and Sai shouted. Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry you guys…" Sasuke growled and charged at the barrier with his chidori at full force. The barrier cracked, Hikari winced. Sakura took a step closer to the place Sasuke attacked. Sasuke's Chidori died down. He held his hand on the barrier ignoring the electricity flowing into him from the barrier.

His fist relaxed and spread. Sakura held up a hand meeting his but still separated because of the barrier. The rest watched. Karin fumed. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Shino watched curiously. Itachi and Hikari smiled. Naruto and Sai watched smiling as they thought of the good times they had together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Good morning guys!!" Sakura chirped happily at Sasuke, Sai and Naruto. The boys smiled and greeted her. She smiled warmly at them. She instructed them to close their eyes. They looked at each other confused but obeyed. Sakura smiled brighter. She kissed them on the cheeks. They shot their eyes opened and smiled. "What the occasion, Hag?" Sai asked. Sakura slaped him lightly on the arm. Sai blinked. He frowned and put a hand on her forehead. "Sakura, are you all right? Do you have a fever or something?" _

_Sakura laughed. "Nope." She said childishly. Her eyes softened. "I'm just glad you guys are all right." At that Naruto enveloped his teammates in a hug laughing. Sasuke smiled abit. Sakura saw it and went over to him. He handed him a present. Naruto started to whine why he didn't get one. Sakura patiently ignored Naruto and waited for Sasuke to take the gift. When he took it, she said something he hasn't heard for years. "Happy 16__th__ birthday, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuek smirked and thanked her. Naruto understood and offered to pay for ramen which was declined knowing one of them had to pay. Sai quickly took out a artists pad and drew something as they awaited for Kakashi to arrive. The other three chatted among themselves with the occasional bugging Sai from Naruto._

_After two hours, Kakashi was still not there. Sai suddenly stood up from his place and ushered Sasuke and Naruto to see the drawinjg he finished. Naruto awed and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke came up to Sakura and wrapped a cloth around her eyes. Sakura protested. "Sasuke-kun, what's this for?" She asked. "A secret. You'll just have to wait and see…" Sasuke replied. Naruto quickly painted his drawing and did a jutsu to make it bigger. Sasuke opened Sakura's blindfold. Sakura was shocked at the drawing. It was a portrait of her with Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. _

_Sakura looked like she was an angel with wings and a white and blue gown opening her arms warmly to them. It was as if Sakura was a guardian angel for them. She had tears in her eyes. Sasuke then did a jutsu on the painting. The painting shot to the sky and burst. In the sky was the painting. Sakura stared in awe. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Naruto and Sai joined him. "This is for you Sakura-chan." Naruto started. "A thank you for always being there for us." Sai continued. "And to let people know we already have a guardian angel" Sasuke finished. Sakura cried in happiness. Kakashi, who was hiding behind a tree saw this and smiled under his mask._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura smiled warmly at Sasuke. "Thank you for all the great memories." She said. Sasuke was silent before saying: "Come home with us." Sakura's smile saddened. "I am going home… Home with my sister." She said. "Sakura… Earlier you asked me… If I was happy… I… I'm not…" He hesitated before gathering the courage to say what his heart wanted to say, ignoring his mind. "I'm not happy with Karin. I don't love her. I… I…" He paused and swallowed. Sakura stared with wonder. The others listened intently. "I want you to come home. With me. With Naruto and Sai. With the others."

Hikari broke the barrier and their hands met. Sasuke pulld her towards him and kissed her. Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and Hikari smiled. Karin gaped while the rest stared in awe. The two were in love. They definitely had a bright future. Sasuke whispered something in her ear.Sakura pushed Sasuke away. Her tears rolled down her cheeks freely. "Don't." She started. "Don't make me hope and the make me cry again…" She ran to Hikari and Itachi. Hikari looked at Itachi. Itachi simply sighed. He made a few hand seals and darkness began to swallow them slowly. Naruto panicked but couldn't move. "SAKURA-CHAN!! COME BACK HOME WITH US!!" He shouted. Sakura turned to them. She stayed silent. As the darkness was about to swallow her, she said: "I am going home… to **Akatsuki**."

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it!!**

**Oh and before I forget, REVIEW!! The next chapter... What do you guys think should happen?? I'll write it right away!!**

**Domo arigato-gozaimashta!!**

**Just click the review button to review….**


	5. Important Notice

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

_Hey guys!!  
I just want to say thanks for all the support!!_

_For every chapter, I've put up a poll in my profile!! So I'll give you guys one more day to vote on what I should write in the 4__th__ chapter. I will be going back to boarding on 9__th__ of June, 2008. So I will start writing the day after tomorrow if possible. I want to know what you guys think should happen! So please decide before it's too late!!_

_Thank you for your cooperation!!_

_**Thank you to:**_

**ApplelovesApple, **__**lacusclien4****, oxsasusaku4evaxo, harunosakua, sasusakufan2357, Lover of stories 24, Saints among Angels, lauralove, SakuraUchiha93, chinookchick, ladyDV011, Mello's Eaten Our ChocolateBar, Sanin Sakura, Ying Jia, sasusaku0129, xx-tenshi-xx, red24ly.**

**VOTING CLOSES ON 6****th**** JUNE,2008.**


	6. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter!! Thank you all for your reviews and ideas!! I really appreciate it… And for those who think Sasuke is a bit OOC… well… This IS MY FANFICTION. So please don't criticize me if there are some OOCness… There will also be some OOCness for other characters too. And as for Hikari's name, I now the right name is suppose to be Hikaru but I don't really like it so yeah… One more thing, the story is not always updated by me. Sometimes my friend updates it for me. She sometimes likes to edit my stories so the sentences may sound confusing…**

"Blah…"- normal text and speaking

'_Blah…' – _thought and flashback

"**Blah" **–Inner's

**Thank you.**

**Read**

**&**

**Review**

**Please**

--

**Chapter five**

**Haruno Sakura of Akatsuki**

**--**

Sasuke stared at the dark sky above him. It has been 3 _long_ years since Sakura's departure. To him, it seems as if the clear sky won't show itself unless Sakura was here. He clenched his fists.

How stupid could he be? He had let someone he truly loved leave him just like that. Drops of rain came down softly before raining hard. People ran for shelter, trying to avoid getting drenched by the rain. But Sasuke remained still. He closed his eyes, letting the rain to soak him.

He felt as if the rain had stop and turned to find the Hyuuga heiress standing beside him holding umbrellas for both of them. Sasuke stared at her as she smiled softly. "Naruto-kun asked me to look out for you while he's on a mission." She said softly. Sasuke blinked and walked towards the Uchiha Compound leaving Hinata watching him from behind holding two umbrellas in her hands.

Hinata sighed. _'No matter how much you regret what you did to her… Unless you show her you care, she will never forgive you, Sasuke-san…'_ She stared at the pouring rain. "Sakura-chan… I'm sorry…"

--

Sakura whipped her head towards the direction of Konoha. She had thought she heard someone call her.

"Sak?" Deidara called her.

A vein throbbed at the side of her head when she heard the nickname Deidara had given her. He had said it was not _appropriate _to call her by such an _artistic _name and started calling her Sak instead. To Itachi and Hikari, it seemed cute but to her, it was annoying.

"What is it _Dei-chan…_?" Sakura asked in a sweet tone that made Deidara even more annoyed than she was.

He knew that by calling Sakura 'Sak', she would call him 'Dei'. Over the past 3 years the two seem to enjoy annoying each other out of their socks.

Sasori sighed from where he stood as Sakura and Deidara glared at each other. Sakura still couldn't figure out how he was still alive. When she found out he was still alive, she could've sworn he wanted to kill her, but instead he had asked her how she made the antidote for his poison in such short time for Kankurou last time. Since then they had been close in trying to find an irreversible poison together in Akatsuki's lab. But for the past 2 years, he has been somewhat weird. Whenever they took a break together he would ask her a lot of weird questions that has nothing to do with the poison they were creating. It was as if he was… flirting with her. Sakura cringed at the thought.

'_Having a guy that had died years ago flirting with me in his puppet body is definitely disgusting… Even if the puppet is good looking…' _She thought.

Sakura sweat dropped when she heard Deidara still arguing with her… even though she wasn't even arguing back. She smiled as Deidara continued to give a lecture on how to respect people who are older than her. At first, Sakura thought Deidara was just another killer of Akatsuki but she was wrong. He was actually a fun guy to be with... despite the fact that his crazy about his so called clay 'art'. He also reminded her of a loud obnoxious blond ex-teammate of her.

Sakura frowned at the thought of Naruto. She had just fought him and his Anbu team when Deidara and Sasori said it was time to head back to headquarters. Sakura touched her right upper arm. The arm she always put on her head band. But it wasn't there. Naruto had took it. Her mind drifted back to Naruto's crying voice and face begging her to come back. She shook her head. She still remembered her request to him.

Sasori brought her out of her little world when he informed her they were already at headquarters. Akatsuki's headquarters wasn't much. It was just a normal big Japanese traditional house in a dark cave. There wasn't much light but Sakura got used to it in time.

The three headed for the kitchen smelling a delicious aroma. Deidara betted Sasori it was Hikari cooking while Sasori betted it was Kisame. Sakura giggled at their childish behavior. Sakura opened the door and announced Sasori had won. Deidara sulked and handed Sasori some 10,000 ryou. Sakura sighed and walked over to help Kisame with dinner.

"I still don't get why I'm still making dinner even though you and Hikari are here." Kisame stated.

"That's because Pein-sama always has something for us to do."

Kisame sighed as he told Sakura to get some rest since she just got back. Sakura smiled thankfully at him as she exited the kitchen along with Sasori and Deidara.

"So..." Deidara started.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think you'll get a better mission from Pein-sama?"

"Maybe... But it's up to him what mission he wants me to go on."

Deidara nodded unsurely. He had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"_I feel strange… Worried even.._._"_

Sasori entered his room as Deidara and Sakura walked on bidding good night to him. His room was the closest to the entrance. Sakura and Deidara was abit farther. Deidara was next to Tobi while Sakura was next to Itachi and Hikari. (A/N: They share a room!!) As Sasori felt them go into their respective rooms, he slumped down and leaned his back on the paper door. He had also felt strange since this morning. When Deidara had asked Sakura that, he suddenly felt worried.

Sasori had grown found of Sakura over the past few years. He had already thought of her as his sister. He always asked her questions on her life but never got too personal with her. He had also asked Hikari. Sasori groaned as he remembered how he asked Hikari about Sakura.

Flashback

"_Hikari!" Sasori called to her as she was about to walk into the library._

_Hikari stopped and waited for him before entering the library. Hikari went straight to the medical section while Sasori to the puppet making section. They sat across from each other on the table in the middle of the library._

_Sasori watched quietly while pretending to read his scroll. _

'_Should I ask her?' He thought._

_After a few minutes, Hikari smiled at him. Sasori raised an eyebrow. Hikari giggled. _

"_Are you interested?" She asked._

"_What?" Sasori asked confused. _

"_Are you interested in my sister?"_

"_What the fuck?! No! No! I--" He was cut off._

"_No need to deny it, Sasori." Itachi suddenly said as he came in._

_Sasori had a barely visible blush on his cheeks. 'Even Itachi knew?!' He thought._

_Itachi smirked. Hikari smiled. _

"_Well, do you want to know about her?" She asked._

"_N-No!" Sasori said trying to keep calm._

"_She's now 19, born on 28__th__ March…" Itachi said._

"_She likes strawberries and onigiri the most." Hikari continued._

"_Her favorite colors are red, green, black, blue and pink." Itachi continued._

"_And…" Hikari and Itachi paused looking at each other. Sasori stared at them confused._

"_The rest you have to find out yourself." Itachi said._

"_That's because we don't know much about her like we did last time…" Hikari said._

_Sasori nodded and left leaving a smiling devilishly Hikari and an amused smirking Itachi._

'_Those two are just too much alike it scares me…' He thought. He soon heard moans from the library. He groaned. 'They're at it again… Never knew Itachi was so sex crazed…'_

End of Flashback

Sasori sighed. He narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. _'I'll never forgive myself if I let something happen to her…'_

Sakura stared out her window. Even though they were in a cave, the lake side garden was too beautiful. She wondered how such a beautiful lake garden ended up in a cold cave. Sakura sighed. Her mind kept drifting back to Deidara's question earlier. He sounded worried. She had felt Sasori stiffen for a while behind her. She also felt worry from both of them. She let out a heavy sigh.

'_What's wrong with getting another mission from Pein anyway?' _She thought.

She decided to have a walk near the lake. She never really had the time to explore the quarters ground ever since she got here. When she stepped on the stoned path of the garden, thousands of kunais came at her. Most of them were fakes but she managed to dodge all the real ones. She ran with chakra in her legs, avoiding shuriken that came at her. She caught a few shuriken that were aimed at her and threw them back with chakra at the direction of her attacker. She heard a grunt and she immediately knew who her attacker was.

"Sasori-san, what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed.

Sasori chuckled. He walked towards her holding a bleeding arm. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this.

'_When does he bleed?' _She thought.

"I just wanted to test you." He said.

"Test me? For what?" She questioned.

Sasori looked away, mumbling a nothing under his breath. He turned to look at her again.

"Pein wants to see you..." He said.

Sakura nodded and went inside with Sasori staring after her. _'Her Anbu tattoo... was it glowing?'_

--

_She entered the room panting. She fell to the floor, her short pink hair tainted with blood flying everywhere. She gripped herself. She felt as if she was burning. She was burning. Burning from the inside. But her skin felt as cold as ice. 'Is this what hell feels like? Your insides burning but your skin is as cold as death?' She thought. _

_A girl with long pink hair came in through the door with a man with ebony hair, tied up in a loose ponytail. The girl approached her and hugged the girl. The man stood still. "Hikari." He called. _

_The long haired girl, Hikari looked up at him. "What is it, Itachi?" Itachi stared at her and the girl in her arms. They looked so fragile. But they were also the most strongest in the whole Akatsuki. _

_"What's happening to her?" He asked._

_Hikari pressed her lips together. She held the girl in her arms thightly, as if afraid she would go away. "I don't know... T don't know what's happening to her..." She stared at the girl in her arms. The girl felt relaxed and fell asleep. Then Hikari whispered; "What is happening to you... Sakura?"_

--

**Did you enjoy this? Hope so... Sorry for the late update!! Click the review button please!! No flames if possible please!! Review pls!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Well this is the 5th? Enjoy!! I'm so damn tired... Stupid Georaphy and History and English and Malay Language homework and magazine work... **

**Read**

**&**

**Review**

**My Happiness.**

Sasuke walked down the halls of the Hokage tower. Tsunade had called the entire rookie 12 to assemble at the office. As he walked through the halls, eyes watched him. Everyone knew what his mission will be. Sasuke sent a glare at their direction.

Upon reaching his destination he masked his chakra, hoping to find out a little more about the mission. He heard Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Tsunade inside.

"What do you mean we have to go on this mission?!" Naruto's voice roared from the inside.

"You know very well why we can't send other shinobi." Tsunade said.

"For once, I agree with dickless here. There is no way I'm going to go on this mission." Sai said.

"I also agree with that." Kakashi said.

A long sigh was heard from the tired Hokage. "Naruto, Sai, Kakashi. Please understand that we cannot afford to lose more shinobi in getting her back!" She finally said anger and sadness clearly heard in her voice.

Sasuke heard a bang on the table. _'Probably Naruto...' _He thought. At that moment when he was about to go in Naruto shouted:

"There is ABSOLUTELY NO way we are going to kill Sakura-chan!!"

As soon as he heard that, his chakra control went loose. Everyone in the office knew he was outside. Tsunade cursed. Sasuke quickly dashed out of the Hokage tower with Naruto and Sai chasing him from behind. The rest of the Konoha 12 (Including Karin) arrived at the entrance just as Sasuke was running out of the tower. Naruto and Sai still chased after him. Hinata who immediately caught on, raced to follow them. Neji and Shikamaru followed. Karin followed them to make sure Sasuke won't run away. The rest went in the Hokage's office to get the answers.

--

Sasuke ran through the streets to the Uchiha compound. The words to assassinate Sakura still rang in his head. He cursed and entered his house. He quickly ran to his room, not bothering to open his shoes. He grabbed his Kusanagi, some kunai's and shuriken's, scrolls and sleeping bags and tents in to his bag pack. He went down to the kitchen to get some water and some tomatoes. As he was about to exit the house, Naruto, Sai, Hinata and Karin arrived at his house.

"Teme, I know what you're trying to do. But don't do it!" Naruto warned.

"I'm doing this for my own happiness" Sasuke whispered.

He did a few hand seals and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto cursed loudly. Sai ran towards the nearest exit of Konoha. Karin followed suit. Naruto stood still with Hinata beside him. He began to remember his fight with Sakura last morning.

Flashback(Naruto's P.O.V.)

_Sakra-chan is better. No. She's stronger than me. Hell, she beat the crap out of Neji and Sai. She's been training more with Itachi and Hikari. I stopped my thoughts when she bagan to run towards me, katana in hand. I pulled out a kunai and blocked her attack just in time. She's gotten faster. I have to beat her and take her bake to Konoha. _

_Getting into focus, I threw some kunai at her and she caught them all between her fingers. She threw them back at me as I dodged. I had my guard down for a moment trying to figure out a plan to take her back. Even for a moment, she felt it and took advantage of it with her speed._

_She knocked me down to the ground with a few fractured ribs. She was holding back. I know she was. This made me smile despite my pain. She still cared. She looked at me from where she stood. I lifted my head to see her eyes. Sadness and worry was clearly shown. Heh. I can still read her like a book. With the remaining strength I had. I spoke to her before passing out._

"_Why won't you come back?" _

_She stood quiet before answering._

"_I'm doing this for my own happiness"_

_She left without another word, leaving a beaten Naruto lying unconscious._

End of Flashback.

Naruto smiled. _'Those two.. are exactly the same sometimes...' _He thought. Hinata smiled upon seeing his slight smile.

--

Sasuke was at the gates with a few Anbu's blocking his way, including the rookie 12. He glared at them. Neji spoke.

"Do not leave the village for your own selfish reasons, Uchiha"

"I'm doing this for us, Hyuuga."

The two prodigies glared at each other. Everyone knew Neji won't stand a chance against a determined Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't want to fight you guys. Just let me through." He said.

Every Anbu raised their weapon. Sasuke smirked. Just when he was about to attack, a blinding light shined from behind him. Everyone was blinded by the light. Activating his Sharingan, he saw Kakashi and Naruto there. He smiled his thanks and escaped Konoha.

--

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the border of the Fire country. He clutched a necklace around his neck. The necklace Tsunade had shown him. He was going to be with Sakura. For their own happiness.

"_Wait for me... Sakura..."_

--

Sakura looked at the sky. Funny how the sky seemed brighter. Just yesterday it was raining. She stoped admiring the weather and continued her walk towards Pein's room. Sakura stopped in her tracks again. She looked towards the sky as the wind blew. She smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"_At last... You're coming for me... On your own will... Sasuke-kun..."_

--

**There it is!! The fifth chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry for the long wait!! Please oh please click the review button so I can be happy while doing this stupid school magazine work!! READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES IF POSSIBLE!!**


	8. Chapter 6

**HEY THERE!! So sorry for the late update!! There wasn't enough time for me to write this story and update it!! Enjoy this eight to nine page (in Microsoft word) fanfic!! Thank you for waiting guys!! Read and Review!!**

**--**

**Priestess?**

Hikari walked towards the kitchen to see Sasori sitting on the kitchen stool thinking deeply. She could tell because he didn't hear her calling him. Hikari grew annoyed and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasori snapped out of his trance and stared at Hikari.

"You're back already." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Hikari always came back a day earlier before the due date of a mission.

"Yeah… You okay? You seem out of it today…" She asked as she sat down on the stool beside him.

'_Should I tell her?' _He thought. _'No. She has to figure this one out herself'_

Sasori shook his head and left. What Pain had said to him before he went to call Sakura disturbed him to no end. He got up and left the kitchen silently leaving Hikari to stare at his back for a moment. After Sasori had left, Hikari couldn't help but ponder what was Sasori thinking about. He even let his guard down for God's sake! He could be attacked by the enemy and not notice it at all! Was it about Sakura? If it was, why would he keep it a secret from her? Sakura was her sister. Her own flesh and blood… Blood… Hikari's eyes widened in shock.

'_Did Pain tell him? God! He is soooo dead if he him that!!' _With that in mind, she dashed for Pain's room.

--

Sasori entered Deidara's room to find him sleeping soundly. He sighed, clearly annoyed. He called and shook Deidara awake but when he didn't wake up, he kicked him out of his bed and crashing into a wall.

"Ouch!!" Deidara groaned. He immediately glared at Sasori for disturbing his peaceful slumber. Sasori just shrugged.

"We have no time for this." Sasori said in a serious tone. This made Deidara curious and raise and eyebrow. What could make him serious all of a sudden? Then something clicked in his mind.

"What happened to Sakura?" He immediately asked.

Sasori inwardly smirked at how fast his partner could catch up when it came to Sakura. Every time, if it has something to do with Sakura, he would definitely catch on fast.

"I'm not sure." Sasori answered. "When I gave Pain the mission report, he seemed more tense than usual. Then he asked me how Sakura was. Like is she feeling okay, or if there's anything unusual happening to her." He said remembering the odd questions.

Deidara looked at his partner. Sure Pain had grown close to Sakura. But usually he would ask Sakura these questions himself. Why ask Sasori? There was always Hikari and Itachi to ask. As Deidara pondered the thought when Sasori asked:

"When did Sakura have an Anbu tattoo?"

Deidara's head whipped up at this. Sakura didn't have an Anbu. She never accepted joining Anbu. Hell he never _noticed_ her having an Anbu tattoo. But that was because she would cover her left arm completely most of the time and she always wore the Akatsuki coat so it was almost impossible to see of she had a tattoo or not. Maybe they should ask Itachi.

And at that moment, Itachi barged in the room looking serious. Sasori and Deidara choked at the dangerous chakra he was emitting. With his Mongenkyou Sharingan activated, he was giving an even more dangerous threat. They were beginning to wonder how the enemy never found them considering Itachi's huge chakra signals. He glared menacingly at the two.

"Where's Hikari and Sakura." He asked. But it sounded more like "If you don't tell me where Hikari and Sakura are, I swear by the love of god, I will kill you both."

The two shrugged their shoulders. Itachi growled and was about to turn when Deidara gathered enough guts to ask him:

"When did Sakura get an Anbu tattoo?!"

Silence. Everything and everyone was still. Sasori and Deidara didn't dare move. Itachi was mid-step out the door. There wasn't a single sound. When Itachi's deathly aura began to decrease, the two let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding. He turned around slowly. His sharingan now deactivated. He stared down at them.

"What?"

Sasori gulped as he answered.

"I saw her Anbu tattoo glowing."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Did you say glowing?"

Sasori nodded slowly. Itachi's eyes narrowed to slits as he cursed loudly. He quickly ran out the room heading for Pain's room. Sasori and Deidara stared after him. They looked at each other before rushing after him.

Itachi ran faster when he felt Sasori and Deidara behind him. He smirked. Sakura really did have a big impact in all of them. Just like her sister. She was able to let a persons emotions out wether they liked it or not. It was something she did unknowingly. One of her hidden talents he calls it. His mind then drifted back to Sasori. He had seen her tattoo glowing. No one knew she had an Anbu tattoo. Only him Hikari and Pain. Even 'he' (Guess who) didn't know this. Sakura had gotten her tattoo 4 years ago. But that was because she had to go undercover as an Anbu to infiltrate Danzou's lair. Tsunade had thought she got rid of it. Nobody else knew. But it was glowing. What was that? Maybe it had something to do with that night. The night she suffered hell on earth. She suffered death while she was still breathing. He closed his eyes remembering that one night.

_Sakura entered the room panting. She fell to the floor, her short pink hair tainted with blood flying everywhere. She gripped herself. She felt as if she was burning. She was burning._

_Hikari and I came in through the door. Hikari approached Sakura and hugged the girl. I stood still. "Hikari." I called. _

_Hikari looked up at me. "What is it, Itachi?" I stared at her and Sakura. They looked so fragile. But they were also the most strongest in the whole Akatsuki. _

_"What's happening to her?" I asked._

_Hikari pressed her lips together. She held Sakura in her arms tightly; as if afraid she would go away. "I don't know... I don't know what's happening to her..." She stared at Sakura. She relaxed and fell asleep. Then Hikari whispered; "What is happening to you... Sakura?"_

At that time he felt useless. He Uchiha Itachi felt useless. Funny. He always had some use except that one time. He couldn't do anything but stare at the two sisters suffer. Sakura from something unknown and Hikari from seeing her little sister hurt. He put Sakura in priority as he rushed to Pain's room.

He met Hikari in front of Pain's room. Then Deidara and Sasori stopped behind them. Itachi told them to wait outside. Hikari and Itachi nodded at each other before pushing Pain's door.

--

Sasuke paused in his track. He sighed at himself. What the hell was he doing? He didn't even know where Sakura was. Maybe he should reconsider going back… _"No! I made up my mind! I'll look for her myself. But how should I start? She probably has her chakra concealed. So tracing her chakra is out of the question. Maybe I should go to the nearest village and ask there." _With that in mind he went east unaware of the pair of black eyes staring at him.

--

Tsunade smiled at the past Hokage's pictures. She had just let one of their best shinobi become a traitor _again_ without giving him a fight. She was being selfish but it seems like the whole village agreed with her decision except for a certain red-head (Guess who? Ahaks! ). Her smile widened. Within a few weeks or months, her little daughter will be besides her training with her again. She poured herself a glass of sake as she heard the banging of the doors.

"_Shizune and those stupid elders…" _She thought. As she downed her glass, she ignored the pounds and shouting coming from outside.

"Tsunade! You open this door this instant!!" Homura shouted.

"_Shaddap old man… I'm trying to relax here…" _She thought.

"Tsunade-sama!! At least please tell me _why_ you sent _the Konoha 11 _to assist Sasuke-san?!" Shizune shouted trying to conceal her happiness.

Silence. Then a loud roar from Homura. "_WHAT??"_

Tsunade smirked before downing her whole bottle of sake, ignoring Homura's complaints. _"Real nice, Shizune…" _

--

Sakura turned away from Pain towards the opening door. Itachi and Hikari stood there. Sakura blinked. Were they called for another mission? She felt Pain tense behind her. _"What is going on?" _She thought. Hikari and Pain walked pass me, glaring at Pain.

Pain sat at his desk patiently waiting for Hikari to give him another lecture on why he didn't consult her about Sakura's mission before telling Sakura. (Do you understand this? .'') Truth be told, this was a mission his 'superior' (Guess who?) wanted only Sakura to do. But unlike other missions, she was to perform a jutsu only she could do on an unknown scroll. He didn't know what the outcome will be, but he had to do it even if it meant having either a lecture or a beating from Haruno Hikari. He silently cursed his superior for putting his mental and physical health at stake.

Hikari banged her hands on his desk making him look at her straight in the eyes. His reversed eyes stared at her angry green eyes. Pain sighed.

"Her mission is to unlock an ancient scroll. She's not going out of the quarters; she will be doing it here, at headquarters. So you don't have to worry." Pain explained.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "What kind of scroll, may I see it?"

It was not a question. It was an order. Usually, she would've asked him politely, but when things involved her precious little sister, she never asked but rather ordered. Pain gave another sigh as he reached for his bottom drawer; he took out a red scroll that looked old. It was protected by a jutsu so it couldn't be opened. He gave the scroll to Hikari who examined it closely. Her eyes travelled to the seal. She widened her eyes briefly before closing her eyes. Remembering the dream she had the knight Sakura suffered hell.

**Flashback**

_My eyes searched for anything that could help me see in this darkness. Where was I? Why am I here? I walked for awhile. I gripped myself. It was cold. Then, I saw a light. A red light. It grew brighter. I walked towards it slowly. My mind told me to stay back. But something made me move forward. Voices of the past began to fill my head as I got closer. I closed my ears hoping to hear no more. But the voices kept on coming. A strong wind blew at her hard but she stood her ground, rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm. Why was everyone opposing her? The voices kept telling her to not come closer. The wind was as if trying to blow her away. _

_I looked front. There, stood my dead parents, looking lifeless. They looked at me sadly. Then they disappeared but a lying girl lay at their place. My eyes widened. Fear shook through my body. I ran towards the body. I widened my eyes more as I shook. I fell to my knees as I stared at the pale body in front of me. My lips quivered as I tried to say the body's name. I raised my hands to my face. I cover my eyes as I cried out Sakura's name. _

_Sakura looked so helpless. She lay there, with a battered body. Wounds and bruises all over her face and body. Her pink hair and her white kimono tainted with dark red blood. I cried my eyes out for her. My only sister. My only sister was dead. Why?_

_The red light grew closer. I didn't care. I only wanted my dear sister back. I didn't realize someone was standing in front of me. When I lifted my face from my hands, I saw a man clad in bright red armoury. He looked like a general of the Chinese army. His hair was deep red, almost black. It was tied into a high pony tail. It reminded me of Itachi. A design on his armour caught my attention. It was a design of a bird. A mighty red bird that I had seen before in a book I had read. What was its name? Why couldn't I remember it?_

_The man held my cheek in his cold hand. I leaned into his hand. He felt so warm, so inviting. How can a simple touch make me feel so relaxed? I opened my eyes when I felt his hand retreat. He looked at me, then at Sakura. He spoke quietly._

"_Do you wish to save your sister?" He asked._

_I hesitated but answered. "Yes."_

"_Then, you must sell your soul to me and your sister must summon me."_

_I stared at him and thought. "What will happen if I sell my soul to you?"_

_He looked grimly at me. "Nothing. But when you die, your soul will serve me until the end of the world."_

_I looked down at Sakura's body. I want to save Sakura. But if I sold my soul… Itachi and I can never be together after death. Sakura… or Itachi… I closed my eyes. I'm sorry Itachi…_

"_I'll do it. I'll sell my soul to you." _

_The man nodded and I felt something stinging at the back of my neck. I clutched my neck, hoping the pain would go away. I strained to look at my neck. There was a brightly glowing mark on my skin. The mark design looked like the design on his armour. It ached._

_I looked back at him. He was staring intently at Sakura. I looked down at her. She was glowing red. Her body raised into the air. Her wounds healed it self. I looked back at him. He was looking directly at me. _

"_She is very precious to me. I will protect her. But you must make sure she summons me…" He said. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_He stared at me for awhile; "I am your clans' guardian. And it is time for the rest of us to be awakened by their rightful clans."_

_Then, he suddenly disappeared and a ball of red light took his place. The red light entered Sakura and she glowed a brilliant red. Then, everything succumbed to darkness again._

**End of Flashback**

Hikari opened her eyes. The seal on the scroll was the exact same design as the mark on the back of her neck. She sighed and gave it to Sakura. Pain was confused at this. He could've sworn Hikari was going to get mad at him.

As Sakura took it, she suddenly felt a surge of power flow into her. Her hand shook as she held the scroll. The scroll was emitting a red glow that made Hikari's mark ache. Her hand shot up to the place the mark was located as she panted. She couldn't breath. She really felt like she was suffocating. She glanced at Sakura. She then saw a shadow behind Sakura.

"_You promised to protect her… So do it!" _She thought before collapsing. Itachi immediately went to Hikari's side.

Pain watched as Sakura opened the scroll. A blinding red light shot out from the scroll. Sakura dropped the scroll and covered her eyes. Itachi and Pain covered their eyes. The light grew brighter. It swallowed everything in the room.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she only saw Hikari staring at her. The room was a bright shade of red. There were bright spots that looked like stars. She looked down. She felt like she was floating but she was standing a something concrete. She looked back at Hikari. She walked towards her sister. As they stood face to face, people would have thought they were exactly the same. But if you looked closely, Hikari's hair was a lighter shade of pink and her eyes a darker shade of green. Other than that, they were exactly the same.

Sakura was about to say something but Hikari stopped her. Hikari shook her head and put a finger to her mouth. She then pulled on Sakura's hand and led her deeper into the light. As they walked, the light began to fade and shape into walls. The walls looked old. But Sakura recognised them. It was her home. The Haruno Manor that was located behind the Uchiha Manor. Hikari led her trough many doors. Everything looked as if it was so old. She couldn't blame it though. No one has lived here since their parents' death.

Finally they stopped at the shrine. Their parents always took them here once a year. Every 28th of March this was her birthday. Every morning on 28th of March, their parents would take them to the shrine to pray. Then will they celebrate her birthday.

Staring at the door, Sakura imagined the good times they had together when their parents were still alive. She smiled at the good memories. Hikari brought her out of her little world when she opened the shrine door. Inside was a glowing golden statue of the great Suzaku, the protector of the fire village and their clans' guardian. The two approached the statue. Then, Hikari disappeared suddenly. Sakura looked from left to right franticly. Panicking, she was about to rush to the doors when it suddenly closed. Sakura tried to open it but failed.

"Do not worry about your sister, Haruno Sakura." A voice from behind her spoke.

Sakura turned around but found no one. "Who are you?" She asked.

Suzaku's statue glowed brighter. "Come here, child" It called.

Sakura's eyes widened before walking towards the statue reliantly. She stared at the statue as it glowed from gold to red. Then finally disappeared and in it's place, a small red ball of light. The ball then transformed into a man clad in bright red armour with flaming red hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. He looked like a Chinese General.

Sakura took two steps back, her hand in her shuriken pocket. "Do not be afraid, child." He said.

"Who are you?" She repeated her question.

"I am your clans' and country's guardian." Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Suzaku-sama?"

"Correct."

"But, how—" She was cut off.

"You must summon me."

"What??"

"You and Hikari are the only Haruno's left in this world. Hikari has already lost the right to summon me so, its up to you."

"But… why must I summon you?"

"Because, child, it is time for a new millennium to start. We, the guardians of north, south, west and east must be summoned to bring that new millennium and make sure all that still live is reborn."

"But… I… I don't know how…"

"Hikari will teach you. But you must protect yourself. Never let yourself be taken."

"Taken?"

"You must be a virgin. Never let a man touch you. Ever. I've bestowed this knowledge to Hikari and Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha… Madara?"

"Yes. Long ago, I bestowed the Sharingan upon the Uchiha's so that they could use it to protect the Haruno."

"…"

"I know this is sudden. But you must do this. The rest of the priestesses will be coming to Konoha. So when the time comes, you will go back to Konoha. There, you and the other priestesses will summon your respective guardians and the new millennium will begin. Do you accept this, Haruno Sakura? Do you accept being my priestess?"

Sakura was silent. She didn't know what to answer. She had to stay a virgin to summon Suzaku. Is that why Tsunade and Madara never send her on seduction missions anymore? To protect her virginity? And the Uchiha's had their Sharingan not to fight but to protect her clan? Then Sasuke…

"I'll do it."

Suzaku nodded and everything vanished. She fell into deep abyss.

'_If I become Suzaku-sama's priestess, then Sasuke may protect me. He'll be with me always. We'll be together. Forever… Sasuke-kun…"_

_--_

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Hikari called her unconscious sister. Sakura had been unconscious since she opened the scroll. Suzaku was contacting her. By now, every Akatsuki members were gathered in Pain's room. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Pain and Tobi were all there. After all, they were the only member's of Akatsuki left, since the rest were already killed. (Truth be told, I don't like nor do I remember their names, so I put them to dead. Sorry to any of their fans!!)

Sakura came around after a few minutes later. She looked from Hikari to Itachi. She groggily sat up. A red glow came from her heart. At that moment, Sakura remembered what happened. She put her hands over her heart.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Deidara called. Everyone except Sakura, Tobi, Hikari and Pain looked at him. "What-What is that?"

Everyone stayed silent as Sakura stood up. She looked at everyone confidently. "This, my dear friends, is the mark of a priestess."

--

**DunDunDunDun!! Finally!! Again, really sorry for the reaaaaaaaalllllllllllly late update!! I'm sooooooo sorry!! Now then, all that's left for me to concentrate on is my end of the year exam!! Wish me luck guys!! When the two month holiday comes, I'm gonna write the next**** Chapter!! Wait for me… Until then… REVIEW!! **

**Review please!! Reviews make me happy!! Which makes me want to study more!! **

**Flames make me not want to study and make me even lazier to write during the holidays.**

** So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know you guys noticed the last chapter sounds like something from Fushigi Yugi. Well, while I was writing it, I was watching Fushigi Yugi so it just popped into my head and a whole new plot came to my head.**** Rating changed to T by the way… I am no good at writing M stuff… Haha, sounds funny don't you think? Lol! Any way, enjoy this chapter okay? YEAH, exams are over for the year!!! And for that, this chapter will be a slightly longer one than I usually do… and I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry for not updating for so long… EnJoY & rEvIeW**

_Blahblahblah – _Flashbacks and thoughts.

Blahblahblah - Normal

**--**

**Seiryuu**** Part One**

**--**

Naruto sighed at the clear sky. He and Hinata were resting under a tree. They wanted to take a break from their spar. He glanced at his sleeping partner. He was punished when the elders found out he had helped Sasuke escape but Tsunade managed to reduce his punishment to finding and retrieving Sakura and Sasuke. He smiled at the thought. Tsunade really knew how to work things out. He looked back at the sky. _'You'd better find her fast, Sasuke.'_

--

Sasuke walked around the unknown town. He had discarded his head band long ago, fearing that the village had already received word of his escape from the village. It was almost twilight and he still hadn't found a decent inn. The town looked like a home for brothels only. _'A village for pleasure or a home for whores? Karin would fit right in.'_ He smirked at the thought. His ex-girlfriend had been searching for pleasure since the incident with Sakura. He never once glanced her way. He stopped in front of an old inn. It looked like the only inn where there were no whores or sluts but it looked run-down. He shrugged as he entered. _'Anything's better as long as no Karin-clones are around'_

As he thought, the inn was run-down. Everything looked like it had been deserted for years. Paintings and pictures hung gloomily on the walls. The couch and tables were in perfect order with a few stitches here and there. He didn't mind it as it felt comfortable in the inn so he proceeded to the receptionist. There was no one at the table so he knocked on the table a few times. He heard some foot steps shuffling and a young girl, no older than 16 step out. She was pretty with flowing brown hair to her waist and wide chocolate eyes. She was wearing a pair of faded green trousers and an oversized dark blue shirt.

She smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Hello. Welcome to Seiryuu Inn. Would you like to stay here for the night?" She said in a timid voice.

Sasuke nodded in response. She hurried to the desk and pulled the drawer. She rummaged through it and pulled out a silver key. She asked him to follow her politely and led him upstairs. They reached a door at the end of the hallway with the number 9 in silver on it. She opened the door and handed him the key. When he took it, without warning the girl threw herself on him. Sasuke's eyes widened when she pushed him inside and on the bad. She tried to kiss him but Sasuke pushed her off. He glared at her fiercely until the girl cried.

Sasuke stopped glaring and stared at the girl confused. He sensed she was sad. She heard rushing footsteps and another girl with short brown hair and eyes came in. She looked around the same age as him. She hugged the crying girl. She looked at Sasuke.

"Please forgive my sister. She thought that you were one of those men that came here for pleasure. They always pay more for that kind of services. I'm very sorry."

Sasuke stared at the two girls. So this village had visitors of men that harassed little inns like this for pleasure, probably because the other brothels were too expensive. But it seems like they were forced to do this job. Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Leave. I just want to rest." He said.

The older girl widened her eyes in shock but smiled gratefully. She hurried out the door with her sister. Sasuke lay down on the bed when the door closed. He looked around the room. It was nothing much. A nice bed, bathroom, and a side table with some candles. He thought about what he was going. The two girls were on his mind before he slept.

--

Sasuke woke up to the sounds of crashing downstairs. He heard shouting from men and cries form girls. Recognizing the cries as the girls, he quickly rushed down stairs, masking his chakra. He saw them being shielded by a male who looked like the same age as him. He had black hair and dark chocolate eyes. His eyes were narrowed as he clenched his teeth. His hands were in fists. He glared at the intruders. 3 rain shinobi were smirking at the boy. One of them laughed when he saw that the boy had no weapons to fight. The middle rain shinobi took a step forward and moved quickly for the boy to catch up and punched him in the stomach. The boy fell to his knees. The 3 shinobi laughed.

"Ryuu!!" The older girl shouted as her sister tried to hold her back from getting involved.

The boy quickly recovered and tripped the shinobi. His two friends cursed and charged at the boy, kunai in their hands. Sasuke quickly intervened sending the 2 shinobi flying outside. He was careful not to break anything. He then turned to glare at the other shinobi. The shinobi took one look at Sasuke and ran away screaming "Spare me!!" in fear.

Sasuke turned to look at the three. The younger girl seemed terrified of him. The older one was staring at him along with the boy. Suddenly the older girl stood up from her place and bowed.

"U-Um… Tha-Thank you for helping us!"

Sasuke stared at the girl before turning away.

"They woke me up from my sleep. I just punished them for disturbing me."

"Are you by any chance Uchiha Sasuke?" the boy asked.

Sasuke stared at him. He ignored his question and went up stairs. He went in the room and sat on the bed. He heard some footsteps and then knocking. He grunted loudly. The door opened and the older girl came in. She closed the door quietly. Sasuke watched her as she approached him.

"My name is Kiryuu Ayane. Are you really Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at her before grunting. Ayane looked annoyed for a moment. Then she sighed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Sasuke grunted and got up. He went inside the bathroom. Ayane giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Dinner will be served downstairs in half an hour. If you don't want to eat, that's fine with me. But there isn't a single _decent _restaurant here. Each one of them has a strip show every 15 minutes." She added as she left the room.

Sasuke stared at his reflection. That girl annoyed him to hell. Well, not hell. At least she saved him from searching for a place to eat. He smirked. She reminded him of Sakura. Always bubbly and looking out for him. He frowned and glared at himself.

"Wait for me… Sakura"

--

Sakura stared at the cloudy sky. It was grey and she saw lightning streaks. A heavy rain was coming. And it wasn't an ordinary rain. It was about time for Seiryuu's priestess to awaken. She touched her heart. It was so warm. She smiled. Soon. Soon she will be with Sasuke again. He'll come to her. It was his duty.

Duty…

She stared at the sky. Would he really become a missing-nin again for her? Sakura closed her eyes and a dreadful vision came to her.

_Everything was dark. Rain poured heavily on the once lively village. Blood was spilled everywhere. Lightning streaked down to the houses, burning them. Fire__ spread across the village. People were screaming for their lives. Cries of pain and anguish were heard all around. Death was in the air. Then, silence. A small cry was heard. It came from a young girl, no younger than she was crying over anther girl's bloodied body. _

"_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Aya… Aya…" She cried. _

_A boy with messy black hair and brown eyes came behind her with another man with familiar spiky raven hair. He kneeled and embraced the crying girl from behind. _

"_Ayane… It's not your fault…"_

"_It is my fault Ryuu… I killed her… I killed Aya!!"_

"_No, you didn't. You didn't"_

"_I did…I used Seiryuu… That's how I killed her…"_

"_No… Ayane…"_

Sakura gasped. She panted. What was that? Ayane? Was that the name of Seiryuu's priestess? She hasn't heard from Ayane for years. For her to be a priestess like her… It couldn't be just coincidence could it? She closed the window and looked at the mirror. Suzaku's image took her reflection.

"Is Ayane Seiryuu's priestess?"

"**Yes, ****she is."**

"Will Seiryuu awaken her like you did to me?"

"**No Sakura. She will awaken in another way."**

"How?"

"**I cannot tell you… But it ****will involve that Uchiha…"**

"Sasuke-kun? Is he there with her now?"

"**Yes"**

"What are they doing now?"

"**You must concentrate on your training, Sakura."**

"But…"

"**No buts. Continue your training."**

"Yes…"

Sakura stared at her own reflection. She walked out the room. It was time to train again. She shouldn't worry. Ayane had Ryuu. There was no one to take Sasuke away from her. Sasuke loved her. That was all that matter. But something was pinching her heart. She was worried about Ayane. How will she face the fact that she was a priestess? She closed her eyes.

"_Everything will be fine… Sasuke-kun is with her. So there's nothing to be afraid. That vision will never come true if Sasuke-kun is there…"_

--

Sasuke found himself eating dinner with Ayane, Ryuu and Ayane's little sister, Aya. They ate quietly, feeling completely awkward. At least Ayane and Ryuu felt that way. Sasuke was completely ignoring everyone and Aya was practically drooling over Sasuke. Ayane paused her eating and observed everyone. Ryuu was still pissed, Aya was fantasying about something, she was unusually quiet and Sasuke was… Well Sasuke was just being his usual stoic self.

Ayane coughed and stood, saying she had enough food for tonight and retreated to her room. Ryuu continued eating while Aya got up saying she was going to take a bath, winking at Sasuke along the way. Once the two men were left alone, Ryuu spoke.

"So, how'd you like your stay here so far?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Okay then." Ryuu paused and observed him. "I'm Hanazawa Ryuu. You are?"

"Hn."

"It's only polite to answer." He grinned at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Okay then… So, Uchi—"

Ryuu was abruptly cut off when Sasuke disappeared. Ryuu sat there dumbstruck for awhile before…. He noticed a log had taken Sasuke's place.

"What the fuck??!! You mean all this while I've been talking to a fucking log??!!"

--

Sasuke smirked when he heard Ryuu curse him. He walked along the corridors of the rundown inn, observing the pictures hanging on the wall. He noticed that most of them were portraits of magnificent views. Sasuke thought how someone could paint something so realistic. He came across a portrait of a young woman with pink hair… Wait a minute, PINK??!!

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"No. That's not Sakura-chan." A girl spoke.

He looked to the side and saw Ayane smiling at him. She approached him and wiped the silver palate under the portrait. It read, 'Haruno Nadeshiko, a good friend, priestess, wife and mother.'

"This is Nadeshiko-sama. Sakura-chan's great - grandmother." She said.

Sasuke stared at the portrait. True the woman looked a lot like Sakura but there were some differences. Her hair was a darker shade of pink and her eyes were a light blue. Her skin was as white as the snow. If he remembered correctly, Sakura's skin wasn't as pale. It was a light cream. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. Then he noticed something, a necklace hung around her neck. It was a golden heart shaped necklace with his clan's symbol on it.

"She was one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world. But… she died a horrible death." Ayane said.

"How did she die?"

"She was killed… unexpectedly… while she was fighting."

"Then she died with the honor of fighting."

"No. She was killed brutally by someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know. People from this village said she was killed by her own daughter. Other villages said she was killed by her best friend and some even say she was killed by the man she loved the most."

"What is that necklace she's wearing?"

"Sakura's mother said it was a gift to her from her beloved. An Uchiha but no one knows who." She paused and eyed the necklace. "She was never seen with an Uchiha before, and her daughter did not bear any Uchiha blood. People used to say that she was in a relationship with your ancestor, Uchiha Madara. But this could never be proven for he is dead."

"How do you know Sakura?"Sasuke asked.

"She was a good friend of mine. She often visits with her parents when we were little. But then, her parents died and she stopped coming here soon before the village became a house for prostitutes. She often wrote letters but they stopped coming in when we were 14 years old." She paused and smiled sadly. "In her last letter to me, she wrote that she was going to train harder than ever to bring her loved one back to the village."

Tears came to her eyes. She cried softly as Sasuke watched, not doing anything. He knew who Sakura was talking about. She was talking about him. He felt his heart clench. How he wished to see her smiling face again. Ayane wiped her tears away. She held Sasuke's hand and led him into a dark room. The room was covered in mirrors. There were mirrors wherever you looked. The room was clean and extravagant. Gold and silver lay on the floors. The alter at the back of the room caught his attention. There was a statue of a Chinese dragon. It looked powerful and glowed as Ayane came closer to it. She touched the statue.

"This is the statue of Seiryuu, the Guardian of the western sea. It originally came from the water country. This is the original alter from a millennium ago. There's one just like this at the Haruno household."

Sasuke stared at the statue. An urge to touch the statue came to him but he ignored it. He felt Ayane lift his hand and placed it on the statue. He immediately felt warmth enter him. It was soothing. All of his thoughts were cleared. All he thought about was Sakura. He smiled unconsciously and felt Ayane smile too. She let go of his hand and clasped his hand in a prayer. Sasuke let his hand drop from the statue and observed her. His eyes widened.

**Flashback**

_6-year-old Sasuke ran__ towards the Haruno Household. 11-year-old Itachi walked calmly along with his parents behind him. Sasuke laughed as he reached the Main Gate of the house. Fugaku gave the Anbu their invitation card. The Anbu saluted and let them inside. They walked pass the beautiful gardens and side houses. 11-year-old Hikari greeted them at the entrance to the main house. She bowed respectfully at Fugaku and Mikoto, hugged Sasuke and told him Sakura was in her room, and kissed Itachi on the cheek, which he gladly returned. They walked inside the house and entered the living room where they were greeted by Haruno Hana and Haruno Keiichi. Sasuke greeted the two and headed off to Sakura's room._

_He knocked on the door trice and entered. He was immediately tackled into a hug by Sakura. They laughed as Itachi and Hikari entered the room. Hikari helped Sakura put on her obi for her white kimono with pink cherry blossom designs. Her obi was grey. Hikari had on a white kimono with trees and veins designs on the side. Itachi and Sasuke both wore navy blue yukatas. The four went to the garden. Itachi and Hikari went behind the cherry blossom tree while Sasuke and Sakura played around in the flower garden._

"_Hey, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke called._

"_Yes?"_

_Sasuke tucked a white lily behind Sakura's ear. He smiled at her._

"_Suits you!" He commented._

_Sakura blushed and giggled. They heard a moan and scoffed in disgust. Itachi and Hikari were at it again. _

"_Itachi-niisan, Hikari-neesan, you're doing something infront of two innocent little children!!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted._

_Itachi and Hikari looked at them from behind the tree. Itachi looked annoyed and irritated that his moment wit Hiakri was ruined while Hikari giggled. She fixed her hair and led Itachi towards the two grinning kids. She bent down and smiled warmly at them. _

"_Today is Sakura-chan's birthday so we'll keep our hands off each other. Right Itachi?" She turned to Itachi smiling_

_Iatchi grunted in annoyance. Sakura and Sasuke laughed. Itachi spotte__d a white lily and plucked it. He smirked as an idea formulated in his mind. _

"_Sasuke, Sakura. I think I hear Kaa-san and Hana-sama calling you two." He called out to Sasuke and Sakura._

_Sasuke and Sakura went inside. Hikari was about to join them when Itachi pulled her into a kiss. He silently tucked the lily in her hair. They broke apart and he cupped her blushing cheek. _

"_You look beautiful." He extended his hand. "Shall we?"_

_Hikari giggled as she took his hand. "We shall."_

_The two walked inside the house unaware that Sasuke and Sakura were watching them. They laughed. _

"_I can't believe Itachi-niisan was able to do something like that." Sasuke mused_

_Sakura giggled. "I can't believe it too… But don't you think it's so romantic?" Sakura sighed dreamily. _

_Sasuke scoffed and Sakura hit him in the head. The two laughed. Sakura stopped laughing and led Sasuke along the corridors and back garden. They stopped in front of an old door. She pushed the door open and ushered Sasuke inside. Inside were four alters. Different statues sat in each alter. Sasuke stared in awe at everything. _

"_This is where all the alters for the four beast gods are gathered. There are Suzaku, the Guardian of the South, Seiryuu the Guardian of the West, Byakko the Guardian of the East and Genbu the Guardian of the North.__" She paused and approached the statue of Suzaku. "This is Suzaku. It protects the fire country." She continued softly. Sakura clasped her hand in a prayer and closed her eyes. Sasuke approached Sakura. He stared at Sakura as she prayed._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke stared as Ayane prayed. She looked like Sakura when she prayed. She looked so serene and calm. He turned his head towards Seiryuu.

'_Maybe… Just maybe… if I get to know these Guardians better… Maybe I can be with Sakura again…'_

"Hey, Kiryuu-san." Sasuke called.

Ayane opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me more about Seiryuu and the other Beast Gods'?"

"I don't know much about them…"

"That's all right. Just tell me what you know about them."

"Why do you want to know?"

"… Because I think they have a connection to Sakura somehow…"

Ayane stared at him and smiled. "Okay then… Let's talk over a cup of tea."

--

Sakura returned to her room exhausted. She flipped onto her bed lazily. Being a priestess used too much of her chakra more than her stamina. To add to her exhaustion, a group of their spy-nins were heavily injured when they returned. So more of her chakra was drained. She groggily sat up when the door opened. Sasori peeked inside, holding a tray of food. He smirked when he saw her exhausted. He never once got to see her exhausted before. He thanked Kisame for giving him the chance.

"Thought you might be hungry." He said entering the room and putting the food on her study table. "Kisame cooked this up for you."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks. Say my thank you to Kisame too for me." Sakura said as she got out of bed and into the bathroom. Then the water ran.

Sasori nodded. "What made you so exhausted? I've never seen you so tired before."

"Madara-sama, Hikari-nee and Suzaku-sama kept training me. This priestess training turns out to drain my chakra… a lot. Plus, I had to heal some of our spy-nins." Sakura answered from the bathroom.

Sasori was about to leave the room when a picture on her bedside table caught his attention. He never noticed it before. He took the picture in his hands. It was a picture of her and some boy with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He looked awfully familiar to Itachi. He heard the bathroom door open and quickly set the picture back on the table. He turned to see her in a blue towel. Sakura stared at him quizzically as he laughed nervously.

"Err… I need to go help Deidara to collect his clay, so see you later!" He lied and ran out the door, slamming it along the way.

Sakura sweat dropped at Sasori's behavior. He wasn't usually like this. Wonder what made him so nervous? She turned to her bedside table. She walked to it and picked up the picture. It had a tint of Sasori's chakra lingering on it. So he had seen it. He was nervous because he was afraid she'd find out he had touched what was hers without permission. She giggled as she hugged the photo to her chest. That day was the happiest of her life after all.

**Flashback**

_Sakura giggled as she pulled Sasuke to the carnival. Karin was following them grudgingly from behind.__ Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino followed closely behind. Sasuke smiled slightly. Naruto and Tsunade had convinced the elders to let them hold a festival for Sasuke's return and the death of Itachi. But he knew it was mostly Naruto's idea just to welcome him back safely. He smirked as Sakura pulled him towards the game booths. TenTen and Lee were in charge. Naruto challenged Sasuke to see who would win the most. After playing all of the game booths, Sasuke and Naruto went to exchange their tokens for some prizes. Turns out Sasuke won Naruto by 10 points. Sakura laughed heartily when Sai came and gave her a pink huge teddy bear that was roughly the size of a 2 year old baby. When they came back, Sasuke had his arms full with first place prizes while Naruto had second place prizes. Sasuke gave her a teddy bear bigger than Sai's. Sakura found it hard to carry it since it was about the size of a 5 year old. _

_He had given Karin a medium sized one but didn't complain. She kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sakura's heart clenched at this. She knew they were dating but she still felt sad. She tried her best and put on a fake smile._

"_Come on guys! Let's take some pictures!" She chirped happily and pulled Sai and Sasuke along knowing very well that the two will run away if not forced by her to take a picture. She gave them her cutest most irresistible pout. "Come on… please…?"_

_Sasuke and Sai sighed and gave in. They took a group photo first. Sakura had her arms around Sasuke's and Naruto's necks, Karin was glaring at Sakura while folding her arms over her chest. Sai, Ino and Shikamaru were behind her, obviously to keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't kill Sakura, Neji was smiling slightly at the camera with Hinata beside him. Another picture was of Hinata and Naruto leaning into each other. Then a picture of Ino and Shikamaru. Sai and Neji just staring at the camera stoicly. Sasuke and Karin. Karin had her arms wrapped around Sasuke while he had an arm draped lazily around her shoulders. Then one of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. Then, Ino and Sai had took Karin to a sake store and Naruto had forced Sakura and Sasuke to take a picture together. They grudgingly took a picture together. Sasuke had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they smiled at the camera._

_Then, Naruto and Hinata dragged them to a restaurant where Tsunade was. She had made the two drunk __and Ino had made them play a game of truth and dare. In the end, Ino and Shikamaru ended up in the closet, Naruto and Hinata in a hotel room and Sasuke and Sakura making out in a dark alley. Luckily Karin already passed out. The next morning, Sakura woke up in Sasuke's bed, fully clothed in her last night attire. Sasuke was sleeping soundly beside her without a shirt. She smiled and snuggled closer to him in which he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura slept again unaware that Sasuke was awake and smiling at her._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura smiled and kept the picture under her pillow. She then proceeded to wearing her clothes and eating.

--

Sasuke and Ayane entered a small room with a bathroom and kitchen intact. Ayane made some tea as Sasuke sat on a chair and observed the picture decorated walls. Most of them were of Ayane, Ryuu, Aya, some people he didn't know and Sakura. Ayane served the tea and sat down opposite of him.

"Firstly is Genbu, the first of the Four Beast Gods. It is the Guardian of the Northern Star and the Northern Gate. Genbu protects the Awayuki clan and the Snow Country. Next is Byakko, the second of the Four Beast Gods. It is the Guardian of the Eastern Sea and the Eastern Gate. Byakko protects the Takishima clan and the Lightning Country. Then there's Seiryuu, the third of the Four Beast Gods. It is the Guardian of the Western Sea and the Great Western Gate. Seiryuu protects the Kiryuu clan and the Water Country. Suzaku is the last and the leader of the Four Beast Gods. It is the Guardian of the Southern Star and the Great Southern Gate. Suzaku protects the Haruno clan and the Fire Country." Ayane explained. She paused and let Sasuke absorb the information.

"So you're saying they protect their rightful clans and countries?" Sasuke asked. Ayane nodded in response.

"Yes."

"Why are they represented in forms of animals?"

"Because animals were the first creatures ever created on earth by what we call our _Creator_" she paused. "Genbu is in a form of a turtle with countless of tails with heads of snakes. We call it the Great Green Turtle of Genbu Byakko is a white tiger with black stripes and a tail with the head of the snake. It is usually called the Great White Tiger of Byakko. These two are considered weaker than Seiryuu and Suzaku. Now then, Seiryuu as you can see, is a Chinese dragon and it is called the Great Blue Dragon of Seiryuu. Suzaku on the other hand is much more special. It is a rare phoenix. It has two names which are The Great Red Phoenix of Suzaku and the Bird of Reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes. It is said that one day, Suzaku shall reincarnate us all in the new millennium."

"I see…"

"A girl in the family must call upon it once every two millenniums." Ayane continued.

"Why a girl?"

"No idea. But this is something I heard from my mother… I don't know if it's true or not… but my mother said, every clan has another clan protecting them from harm. They are given a special power to do so."

"What are those clans?"

"I'm not sure…"

Sasuke nodded. He stood up. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're wel—" A low rumble cut her off. Loud thunder sounds were heard. Then lightning streaked down. They heard the rain began to pour heavily. They heard running footsteps. Ryuu slammed the door open.

"We've got to get to the shelters!!" He shouted.

"Where's Aya?!" Ayane asked, clearly panicked by the situation.

"She's gone first!! Hurry!!"

Sasuke held Ryuu back. "What is happening?!" He asked.

"The lightning is burning the brothels! The village is on fire!" He said urgently.

Sasuke and Ryuu ran behind Ayane out of the inn. Everyone in the village was in a panic. People were running here and there screaming as the rain fell on them. Lighting striked down on a brothel. The brothel burned fire. Sasuke cursed. The rain wasn't helping at all. It made the people panic more and it wasn't helping with the fire. Ryuu grabbed him and pulled him towards an area that seemed wasn't affected by the rain or lightning. Everyone was talking at once. He could hear them clearly.

"Do you think Seiryuu-sama is punishing us for what the whole village has been doing?" A girl asked her group

"Maybe… But we can't really help it now can we?"

"Yes but still…."

"Everyone, please remain calm!!" A voice shouted trying to get the voices to calm down.

Sasuke turned to the man who shouted. He was an elderly man. He glanced at Ryuu. Ryuu looked at him and smiled.

"He's the leader of this village, Tachibana Ryoki"

"What village is this anyway?"

Ryuu laughed. "You came here without knowing what village this is?"

"I was in the hurry."

"This is Seiryuu Village, one of the three small villages that worship the Four Beast Gods."

"I thought there should be four?"

"Well, Suzaku enriched the village that worshiped it into Konoha…"

"Hn…"

"We must pray to Seiryuu-sama for forgiveness!!" Ryoki hollered.

Then everything was silent. Everyone except Ryuu and Sasuke had their eyes closed and hands clasped in a prayer. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Ryuu shrugged.

"I don't really believe in this shit. I think that these things are hoax, especially that statue." Ryuu said pointing at a large statue behind the village leader.

It was the exact same statue like in the Seiryuu Inn, The Blue Dragon of Seiryuu. Sasuke noticed something different though. It was made out of glass. The one at the inn was made out of pure stone. Sasuke could sense a slight trace of chakra lingering on it.

"There's chakra on it." Sasuke stated.

"Yup. That means it's fake." Ryuu said. "Authentic statues are made out of pure stone and built without using chakra."

Sasuke and Ryuu stopped talking when a low growl was heard. They turned their heads towards the statue. The statue was glowing and then a man in blue armor with golden hair stood on its head. Everyone raised their heads and hands.

"Long live Seiryuu-sama!" the villagers chanted.

Sasuke and Ryuu kept quiet. Some people nudged them, telling them to chant along but they ignored it. Then the blue man descended beside the village elder. They spoke softly so no one could here. The village leader then wore a sad expression after he spoke. He turned towards the villagers.

"Seiryuu-sama has asked for a sacrifice." He said. "He has asked for Kiryuu Ayane to be the sacrifice."

"What?" Ryuu hissed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The man in blue armor had a chakra reserve that was weaker than his. There was no way he could be a God. Even the Kyuubi's chakra was bigger than his. That had to be a fake.

"The guy's a fake." Sasuke stated quietly to Ryuu.

Ryuu smirked. "Does that mean I can kick his fucking ass?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll distract everyone's attention. You find Kiryuu-san and get her out of here."

Ryuu nodded and moved to find Ayane. Sasuke moved forward towards the village leader. He sensed that the chakra from the man in blue was slightly off. Like it was a bunshin. Sasuke suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.

'_I know that chakra.'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and jumped toward the blue man, throwing a kunai in the process. Gasps were heard. Sasuke glared fiercely at the man. He took a step back, fearing the Uchiha's glare.

"What in fuck's sake do you think you're doing, Ichigo?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been a while Uchiha-sama." Ichigo greeted.

"Loose the disguise."

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama."

Ichigo released his jutsu and took the shape of a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He wore the Sound head band around his neck. Loud gasps were heard around the crowd. The village leader, Ryoki was too shock he had to fall on his butt. Everyone stared at Sasuke and Ichigo. Ryuu smirked from where he stood with Ayane and Aya. The two sisters just watched.

"Now then, what is your business here, Uchiha-sama?" Ichigo aked politely.

"I believe I asked you first." Sasuke activated the sharingan and glared harder at Ichigo.

Ichigo swallowed his saliva as he spoke; "Taking over the village like what Orochimaru-sama wanted."

"Orochimaru is dead."

"True…"

Sasuke's glared intensified. "Why do you ask for Kiryuu then?"

Ichigo smiled at Sasuke slyly. "Why for the pleasure, Uchiha-sama. I hear that she is the only girl in the village who hasn't lost her virginity yet."

Sasuke smirked when a kunai landed in Ichigo's right leg. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Ryuu who was glaring with a menacing look at Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed.

"Hn. Looks like you angered someone. I'll let him handle you…" Sasuke said and was about to return to Ayane and the others when Ryoki called out to him.

"Who are you?!" Ryoki asked with a weak voice.

Sasuke stayed silent, thinking whether to tell them who he was. Sasuke turned to him. Right before he answered, a huge snake broke the shelter's roof. Everyone screamed as they hurried outside. Sasuke turned to where Ichigo once was. He cursed when he saw that he had disappeared. He turned towards the snake where a laughing Ichigo stood.

"This is the end of Seiryuu Village!!" He laughed.

Sasuke cursed. Ichigo was once Orochimaru's most trusted shinobi besides Kabuto. Orochimaru had always thought of Ichigo of a nuisance since he had always tried to get his attention so he sent him on a mission that had lasted till his death. Other than that, Ichigo had also been a worthy opponent (s.p?). He could mask his chakra and disappear within seconds. It was almost impossible to detect him and now that he's summoned a snake, it will be harder to kill him. Sasuke cursed silently. He was going to have to kill Ichigo the hard way.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Ryoki and jumped out of the way when the snake was about t eat them. A lightning stroked down on the shelter. People panicked and ran out. Then a few more lightning striked down on the people. Some were set on fire as others ran for their lives. Sasuke immediately did his fire jutsu to kill the snake. Then a loud and shrill scream silenced the noises. Sasuke turned his head over to Ayane and the others. A large circle was formed around Ayane, Aya, Ryuu and Ichigo. Ichigo had a kunai right at Aya's neck. Ryuu was glaring at Ichigo fiercely while Ayane looked like she was about to cry. Sasuke jumped next to Ryuu, his face calm despite the current situation. Aya cried as the kunai came closer to her neck. Ichigo smirked at Ryuu's glare.

"How bout an exchange?" Ichigo asked.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. "What kind?"

"Oh… An exchange for the other girl…"

Ryuu's glare intensified at Ichigo's words. Ichigo cut Aya's skin slightly causing her to gasp at the stinging pain. Sasuke quietly did a clone to get behind Ichigo. Ichigo backed up a little when he felt Sasuke's chakra behind him. He readied to cut Aya's neck when he stopped. Everyone stopped. Sasuke's clone disappeared and Ichigo's kunai melted. Mist covered the place. Then, lightning flashed before them. Aya took this chance to escape to Ryuu. Ichigo was suddenly choking. Sasuke and Ryuu stared at the choking man when Aya suddenly turned tense.

"Onee-chan…" she whispered to herself.

Ryuu heard her and turned to Ayane who was emitting a light blue light. She was glaring at Ichigo. Her eyes were lifeless, like glass. Then, lightning striked down on her. Her scream rung in their ears as Aya ran to her. Another lighting came and striked Aya. Blood was splattered. The grey clouds parted and a blue dragon descended. Sasuke stared transfixed by the dragons blue eyes. It was… Seiryuu.

--

**Well, that is that… I'm so sorry for the late update guys… I just moved and there's no internet yet… I'm really really sorry… So I did a 16 page chapter for you(On Microsoft Word landscape type…)!! Review!!!!**


End file.
